


Away

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman noises, Hugs, Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Vwhoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Placing the block, Ranboo vwhooped softly to himself.“Vwhoop.”Head snapping up so quickly, he had to have given himself whiplash, Ranboo looked wide-eyed at Tommy.  “Vwhooop?”Tommy snickered and echoed him. “Yeah, big man. Vwhoop.”
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 996
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!





	Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yelling throughout the fields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474700) by [coffeeandshakyhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands). 



There was shouting again, only this time it was in front of the hotel. Tommy had needed to go inside, unable to deal with all the yelling. It didn’t matter at this point who was more correct, because everyone was wrong. Everyone had been hurt and everyone had caused hurt.

Tommy’s hands fidgeted anxiously with the fern sitting beside the main lobby’s desk as a particularly loud shout could be heard through the walls. Here he was, hiding inside, hiding from his problems. As Tommy glanced up through the front windows, his eyes caught on Ranboo. The Enderman hybrid looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. Tommy could remember the same look on Ranboo’s face in the courthouse.

A fire burned in his chest. Standing up, ignoring the trembling of his fingers, Tommy made his way to the door. He didn’t let himself hesitate as he threw the doors open with a bang, though it was hardly noticeable in the loud chaos and shouting. If there was one thing TommyInnit was good at, it was being loud.

“OI!” The shouting paused for a moment, and Tommy placed his hands on his hips and glared. “You’re loitering in front of the hotel, chasing away traffic with your moronic arguing! Get lost!” Marching up and hooking arms with Ranboo, Tommy stormed back into the hotel. “I have business to be doing!”

Slamming the doors behind them, Tommy quickly led Ranboo behind the reception desk into the back area. “You okay, big man? You seemed kind of overwhelmed out there.”

Ranboo blinked several times, and a confused ender sound made its way out.

Patting Ranboo on the back with a small smile, Tommy went over and shuffled through a chest before coming back with a grass block. “Here ya’ go, big man!”

A small vwhooping sound came out of Ranboo as he looked between the grass block and Tommy.

“Go a head and place it wherever you want.” Tommy leaned back against the wall and waved a hand to the room. “Any spot is good. We can even call it the Boo Block.” He snickered at his own joke.

Ranboo considered the block in his hand for a moment before looking around the room. A small ender sounding chirp made its way out of him as his eyes landed on a random spot in the room. Placing the block, Ranboo vwhooped softly to himself.

“Vwhoop.”

Head snapping up so quickly, he had to have given himself whiplash, Ranboo looked wide-eyed at Tommy.“Vwhooop?”

Tommy snickered and echoed him. “Yeah, big man. Vwhoop.” Moving to the middle of the room, Tommy plopped himself down on the couch and glanced over at Ranboo. “You good there, Oreo?”

Ranboo tilted his head and made a small chirping sound.

The blonde chirped back.

The startled face Ranboo gave him made Tommy laugh.

“Yeah, I can chirp and vwhooop too, pal. You’re not so special.”

Ranboo slowly made his way over to the couch, looking cautious but curious.

Tommy wondered if Ranboo often went nonverbal when he was distressed. On top of that, he wondered just how in tune Ranboo was with his instincts at the moment.

Towering over the couch, the Enderman hybrid chattered nervously for a moment before he poked Tommy in the shoulder.

“What the-?” Tommy began, leaning away from the pokes.

Once again, Ranboo poked the blonde.

He was clearly asking for something. “What do you want, big man? I can’t really understand your vwhooping.” Tommy leaned away from another poke.

Ranboo took a step back and made another vwhooping sound.

Sighing, Tommy stood up. “What is it-“ He held his arms out and was cut off by Ranboo hugging him.

A hug?

Did Endermen like hugs?

Ranboo rested his chin on Tommy’s head and made a happy sounding ender noise.

The prick was stupidly tall.

“Um. G-Great?” Tommy awkwardly patted Ranboo on the back. “You alright there, big man?”

Hugs had always been strange to him. You stand, wrap your arms around someone, and then continue to stand there.

But, Tommy would have to admit, that it made him feel a little lighter when his family would hug him.

When they use to be close enough to do that.

Tommy realized with a small start that he was getting Ranboo’s suit wet.

Sniffing and trying to blink away the water in his eyes, Tommy pulled back a little.

“How you feeling there, Ranboo?”

The Enderman let out a chirp that sounded like the word ‘good’.

He should learn some Ender.

“You wanna’ go find Tubbo or something? I think he’s finished the bridge he was building.”

Ranboo’s only response was a happy little chirp.

Tommy would take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, older siblings can be protective and help their younger siblings - but so can younger siblings. I have sibling (I absolutely adore them) who helps me calm down when I’m feeling anxious or stressed a lot of times. A relationship can and should work both ways. 
> 
> <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
